La fuerza de mi corazon
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Oneshotsongficslash dedicado para todas aquellas personas que, como yo, sean devots de esta pareja LuciusSev. Lucius aprovecha la ocasión de una reunión de padres para acercarse de nuevo a Severus tras quince años.


**CENTER b One-Shot: La fuerza de mi corazón /b /CENTER **

_CENTER i Lejos de todo cuanto amé_

_En tiempos oscuros vivo hoy, sin ti._

_Pero aún queda un suspiro de un "no"_

_Como aliado de este gran amor /i /CENTER _

Sueños rotos mezclados con poder y envidia¿algún día se librarían de aquello? No, nunca podrían hacerlo. Amar sin poder demostrarlo. Máscaras frías llenas de mentiras antes de pintar una sonrisa de felicidad. Vivir en las sombras vigilando todos los pasos que da el otro y en las noches frías romper la máscara y ser todo pasión en la intimidad de las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

_CENTER i Hay un lugar, mucho más allá del Sol,_

_Donde mi reino acaba en tu corazón,_

_Donde los sueños se hacen realidad,_

_Y una leyenda nació grabada a fuego en mi piel. /i /CENTER _

Cuando estaban juntos nada era imposible, pero al mirar hacia fuera todo se tornaba oscuridad e incertidumbre. ¿Algún día podrían amarse como en Hogwarts, cuando estudiaban? Sin que nadie les dijera nada, sin obligaciones por cumplir y sin amos diabólicos cegados por la codicia... no, ese mundo que ellos soñaron tantas veces no era el mundo en el que vivían.

_CENTER i Con la fuerza de mi corazón,_

_Y el coraje de un amor sin fin,_

_Me armaré un día de valor_

_Y volveré a conquistar lo que perdí /i /CENTER _

Pero ahora, ya ni siquiera podían amarse, todo estaba prohibido. Antes, cuando Lucius solo estaba comprometido las cosas eran un poco más fáciles. Ahora tan sólo se veían en las reuniones de mortífagos y rara vez en el Ministerio. Pero todo era muy frío, pensaban ambos, "Pero fue lo que tú elegiste, Sev"...

Severus nunca quiso meterse en el matrimonio de Lucius, por eso en cuanto él se casó su relación se torno lo más gélida y distante posible.

"-Es mi decisión, Lucius", le dijo, "-Lo siento."

"-¿Me amas?" le preguntó.

"-En esta relación todo ha sido una farsa, siempre seguías las indicaciones de tus padres con tu compromiso, y aún sabiendo que mentías, que nunca podríamos estar juntos me callé¿y me preguntas si te amo?"

"-Si eso es verdad, si me amas¿por qué me dejas?"

"-No... no quiero estar siempre en la sombra, Lucius. Te lo dije en su momento, y te lo repito ahora, si de verdad me amas tanto como dices, déjala", Lucius zarandeó la cabeza, "-Déjala y vente conmigo"

"-Sabes que no puedo, Sev. Es lo que han elegido para mí y, además, si la dejara¿a dónde iríamos?"

"-No lo sé, me da igual. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo..."

"-Eso es imposible, mi amor", dijo tomando las manos del profesor.

"-Pues entonces...", Severus suspiró y se separó del rubio. No podía creer que fuera a decirle eso al amor de su vida. "Adiós, Malfoy", dijo lo más fríamente que pudo.

"-No, Sev...", Lucius lo volteó, "No me dejes... sabes que me muero sin ti"

"-Te di a elegir... tú la prefieres a ella", dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "-Nos veremos en su boda, Lord Malfoy. Adiós"

Lucius se recompuso como pudo para contestarle.

"-Adiós, profesor Snape", no pensaba dejarlo escapar así, "-Pero no olvide que nos volveremos a encontrar... y un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas"

_CENTER i Con la fuerza de mi corazón,_

_Lucharé hasta recuperar_

_Cada instante que pasé sin ti,_

_En el destierro de un lejano Adiós /i /CENTER _

Ese día se arregló más meticulosamente que de costumbre. Draco le había dicho que tenía que ir a hablar con el profesor Snape sobre sus avances en el curso. Era la ocasión que esperaba después de 15 años sin hablarse más que como dos desconocidos y ya lo tenía todo preparado para volver a conquistar a Severus y hacerle recordar que se necesitaban mutuamente. Pero era Navidad, una época que últimamente no le inspiraba mucho.

_CENTER i Cuando la noche llega a hacer_

_Que esa luna brilla para los dos._

_Guarda el destino que será_

_Y en tus labios siempre escrito está. /CENTER /i _

Llegó en punto a Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin sin poder evitar embriagarse de recuerdos al pasar por las aulas y los pasillos más oscuros y retirados que Severus y él compartieron en su época de estudiantes. Dobló una esquina hacia la derecha y como acto reflejo miró hacia su izquierda, sólo había colgado un racimo de muérdago. Hacía muchos años que Dumbledore había tapado la estancia, que antes hacía de Club de Duelo, con una pared de piedra. Nunca podría olvidar tantas tardes que él pasaba enseñando al pequeño y tímido Severus Snape que siempre le pedía que lo entrenara para ser como él. Lucius sonrió ante este recuerdo y volvió a rememorar un pequeño diálogo que había permanecido en su cabeza por años sin poder olvidarlo.

_CENTER i Hay un lugar, mucho más allá del Sol,_

_Donde mi reino acaba en tu corazón,_

_Donde los sueños se hacen realidad,_

_Y una leyenda nació grabada a fuego en mi piel. /i /CENTER _

"-Lucius... enséñame a ser como tú"

"-Sev, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho aunque tú no lo creas", le sonrió.

"-No me mientas, Lucius. Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Tú eres el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, el heredero Malfoy, al que todos temen y respetan, y yo tan sólo soy ese chico raro de Slytherin de pelo grasiento...", comentó triste.

"-No, Sev.", dijo tomando su barbilla, "-Tú eres la persona más bella y especial para mí", le dijo haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara, "-Y sí nos parecemos mucho... ambos nos amamos"

Aún no podía olvidar la cara de asombro de Severus cuando después de haberle dicho aquello lo besó dulcemente, enredando sus finos dedos en su pelo y delicadamente lo tumbó para tomarlo como suyo. "La primera vez de muchas otras", pensó nostálgico.

"-¡Padre!", dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"-¡Hola, Draco!", dijo abrazándolo, "¿Qué tal, hijo?

"-Muy bien, padre"

De repente apareció un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor que se dirigían hacia la próxima clase, entre los que estaban el Trío Dorado, y Lucius y Draco se volvieron, como acto reflejo, en las serpientes arrogantes y aristócratas que siempre serían. Cuando los de Gryffindor se fueron acercando ellos avanzaron con ese paso seguro tan característico de los Malfoy.

"-Asquerosas serpientes...", murmuró Potter lo suficientemente alto como para que los Slytherin lo escucharan.

"-Cobarde igual que tu padre, Potter", le contestó Lucius, "A él tampoco le gustaba decir las cosas a la cara... ¿sabes que el sombrero casi lo pone en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que habría acertado..."

"-¡Usted no sabe nada, maldito mortífago!", dijo Harry encarándose a él.

"-Tal vez sepa más de lo que tú crees", contestó con media sonrisa en su fina cara. "-Y también creo, Potter, que debería ser más cuidadoso con su vocabulario... aquí abajo no hay nadie salvo sus estúpidos amigos, Draco y yo... podrían salir demonios¿no cree?"

"-¡Aquí el único demonio que hay es usted, maldito engreído", le gritó alzando su varita.

"-¡No!", dijo Hermione, pero no pudo detenerlo.

Lucius también había sacado su varita y estaba apuntando directamente al pecho de Harry.

"-¡Será un placer matarle como su amo hizo con mis padres, Malfoy!"

"-Será un placer enviarte con ellos, Potter", le contestó un altivo Lucius sin demostrar ningún miedo hacia él.

"-¡Basta!"

Harry paró en seco y bajó su varita. Lucius hizo lo mismo y se volteó elegantemente. Sabía de quién era esa voz autoritaria que atemorizaba a los alumnos con un simple susurro.

"-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape", lo saludó Lucius como si nada hubiera pasado.

"-Lord Malfoy", inclinó la cabeza en gesto de reconocimiento, "-Muy bien, chicos¿alguien podría explicarme qué pasaba aquí?

"-Esas estúpidas serpientes empezaron todo, profesor Snape", dijo Ron.

"-Le recuerdo, Weasley, que yo soy el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin así que tengan un poco más de consideración. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia.". Lucius sonrió abiertamente.

"-Pero, señor..."

"-Nada, señorita Granger. Y ahora váyanse rápido de aquí si no quieren que de parte de esto a la profesora McGonagall"

Harry gruñó molesto.

"-Siga con sus estúpidos jueguecitos para llamar la atención si quiere acabar expulsado, Potter", dicho esto se volteó, arrastrando su túnica y caminó hacia su despacho seguido por Lucius y Draco que no evitaron mostrar su espléndida sonrisa a los Gryffindor's antes de marcharse.

_CENTER i Con la fuerza de mi corazón,_

_Y el coraje de un amor sin fin,_

_Me armaré un día de valor_

_Y volveré a conquistar lo que perdí /i /CENTER _

Llegaron al despacho de Severus. Draco sonriendo aún por la lección que su padre había dado a esos estúpidos Gryffindor's y Lucius repasando mentalmente todos los pasos de su plan para volver a conquistar a Severus. El profesor abrió la puerta y los invitó a sentarse.

"-Bien, profesor Snape, usted dirá.", dijo Lucius arrogantemente mientras se sentaba.

"-¿Pasó algo malo con mi conducta en clase, señor?", preguntó asustado Draco.

"-No, todo lo contrario. Has mejorado notablemente en tus notas. Todos los profesores hemos coincidido en que has tenido mejor comportamiento en las clases y eso se tendrá en cuenta para subir puntos a Slytherin."

Lucius sonrió y pasó una mano por el hombro de su hijo, mostrándole lo orgulloso que estaba. Draco le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

"-Pero no debes descuidarte..."

"-No, señor, no lo haré"

"-Bien. Ya puedes volver a clase, Draco. Tan sólo era para eso", dijo el profesor levantándose para irse, pero...

"-Perdone, profesor Snape", lo cortó Lucius suavemente,"-¿Será que podemos hablar a solas? Necesito comentarle algunas cosas."

Draco lo miró extrañado. Normalmente su padre nunca se quedaba después de las reuniones, siempre salía como si tuviera que hacer cosas mucho más importantes que estar parado enfrente de Snape hablando de él...

"-No hay ningún problema, Lord Malfoy", le contestó. Realmente si había un problema: otra vez a solas con Lucius después de 15 años casi sin hablarse, otra vez frente a ese demonio en cuerpo de ángel que lo dominaba con sus palabras. "Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada. No se atreverá después de todo lo que pasó.", pensó intentando coger seguridad.

"-Adiós, Draco."

"-Adiós, padre. Profesor, Snape..."

Y con la misma el pequeño Slytherin salió del despacho del profesor intrigado por la conducta de su padre, pero ya había aprendido hace mucho a no hacer preguntas "inadecuadas". Cuando Draco hubo cerrado la puerta los dos adultos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Severus rompió el incómodo silencio.

"-¿Qué demonios quieres, Lucius?"

"-¡Oh, profesor Snape¿Ya se le olvidaron sus modales?"

"-Déjate de tonterías¿qué quieres?"

"-¿Aún no lo sabes? Te prometí volverte a encontrar y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas."

"-No siempre."-recalcó el profesor.

"-Nunca te juré fidelidad."

"-Me prometiste algo más importante que tu fidelidad, Lucius, y lo arruinaste todo por tu apellido."

"-Sabes que era mi futuro", dijo acusador. "-¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si hubiera renunciado a todo?"

"-Seríamos felices."

"-Sev, por favor...", bufó Lucius. "-No seas hipócrita. Si yo hubiera dicho que no ahora mismo estaríamos muertos. Y¿qué quieres que te diga? Aprecio mucho mi vida."

Snape bufó y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su dormitorio. Entró y se sirvió una copa de whisky. Lucius lo siguió pero se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta. Todo estaba igual en el dormitorio de Severus. La cama al fondo, aún cubierta con sábanas negras, con el armario a la derecha y al lado de la puerta el pequeño escritorio donde Snape colocaba sus libros y correcciones de los alumnos. A la izquierda, de la puerta el cuarto de baño y un pequeño "mini-bar" con copas de cristal, donde estaba Severus. Sombría y sencilla como el dueño de esa habitación.

Lucius se aproximó hacia el profesor como un felino que acecha su presa. No le gustaba nada que Severus llevara esas negras túnicas, le hacían verse más viejo pese a que aún no rondaba ni los 43, pero adoraba ir quitando cada pieza de ropa para descubrir la esbelta figura que poseía el profesor y que solo a él le pertenecía.

"-¿No me vas a servir nada, Sev?", le preguntó sensualmente mientras se acercaba por detrás.

Severus se estremeció al volver a oír ese tono saliendo de los finos labios de su amante. Amaba ese sonido que el rubio hacía salir de su boca para dedicárselo a él, amaba su mirada déspota y orgullosa, sus andares arrogantes, sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo... lo amaba a él, a su primer amor y su primer dolor. Siempre lo amaría, porque Lucius le daba la vida y se la quitaba, lo hacía bajar al infierno para subirlo al cielo, lo dominaba con sus palabras y sabía que por más que odiara ese juego de seducción, nunca lograría resistirse del todo a él.

Sin saber cómo habían llegado a esa posición, sintió las caderas de Lucius pegadas a las suyas y vio como el rubio pasaba sus manos rozando sus túnicas negras hasta llegar a sus dedos para tomarlos. Severus notaba como su respiración aceleraba mientras Lucius conducía sus manos a servir una copa.

El rubio acercó el vaso a los labios de Severus y le dio de beber, luego lo volteó repentinamente, antes de que el profesor se tragara el líquido, y lo besó. En sus bocas una lucha, semejante a una guerra, en la que combatían por poseer el whisky que Severus había tomado.

Sus cuerpos chocaron y quedaron pegados. Severus notó como la mano que a Lucius le quedaba libre, pues ambos sostenían el vaso con una mano alzada, bajaba hasta su trasero y sólo pudo ahogar un gemido en su boca, lo que provocó que el rubio ganara esa partida y consiguiera beber el whisky de su boca. Pese a eso, sus lenguas siguieron enredadas intentando doblegarse la una a la otra.

_CENTER i Con la fuerza de mi corazón,_

_Lucharé hasta recuperar_

_Cada instante que pasé sin ti,_

_En el destierro de un lejano Adiós /i /CENTER _

El profesor soltó el vaso, sostenido aún por Lucius, y enredó sus manos en el lacio y platino cabello de su antiguo amante atrayéndolo más hacia él para besarlo más apasionadamente. Sin pensarlo, como por instinto, se fueron acercando a la cama. Sus besos se volvían cada vez más posesivos y demandantes, donde dejaban plasmado la falta que se hacían.

Lucius depositó suavemente a Severus sobre la cama, aún enredados en un hambriento beso, sostenía el vaso casi a la altura de su rodilla y en su otro brazo permanecía apoyada la cabeza de Severus. Este ya ni siquiera mantenía una pizca de cordura en su cabeza. Tan sólo se aferraba, casi con vehemencia, al calor de esos labios que tanto añoraba, amaba y odiaba. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que juró no volver a caer en la misma trampa, pero bien dicen que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

¡Clinc! El vaso calló. Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si despertara de un trance y se vio a sí mismo recostado en su cama, con sus dedos enlazados en ese cabello rubio y mientras Lucius intentaba desabrocharle la túnica.

"-Lucius..."

Al rubio tan sólo le dio tiempo de ver como Severus intentaba deshacerse de ese nudo que habían formado sus cuerpos para salir de la cama. El profesor tenía una expresión confundida, como si no entendiera algo... como si aquella simple negación que tanto tiempo atrás los había separado volviera a asomarle en su cabeza.

"-No podemos..."

"-Sshh...", murmuró Lucius sellando los labios de su amante con un dedo a la vez que volvía a recostarlo en la cama.

"-Tú estás... no deberíamos..."

"-¿Cuándo nos hemos regido tú y yo por las normas, Sev?"

Sabía esa respuesta. Nunca. Nunca hicieron caso de la gente que les decía que aquella relación sería su ruina porque creían que el futuro no era tan negro como lo pintaban. "Errores de juventud",se decía siempre melancólico el profesor. Pero la verdad es que tuvieron razón, ese amor casi los mata de agonía y de angustia.

"-No, Lucius", dijo decidido. Lo apartó y se levantó.

"-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?"

"-Parece mentira que no lo sepas"

Lucius simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama, y orgullosamente empezó a arreglarse el pelo mientras Severus lo miraba encolerizado.

"-¿Me va a suspender si le digo que no lo sé, profesor Snape?"

"-Me temo que como siga tan engreído como siempre me veré obligado a echarlo de mi habitación, señor Malfoy."

"-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa¿Me vas a decir por qué me has estado evitando todos estos años¿Por qué no respondes a mis cartas?", le gritó Lucius casi furioso, levantándose de golpe.

CENTER i _Mil ilusiones rotas sin razón,_

_Son el legado de la envidia y el poder_ /CENTER /i

Severus se acercó peligrosamente a él para contestarle.

"-Lo que me pasa eres tú, maldito idiota. Lo que me pasa es que no he podido olvidarte, que cada día que me levantó te busco en la otra mitad de mi cama y no te encuentro, que cada día, cuando veo a tu hijo, te veo a ti y todo mi pasado aparece. ¿Quieres saber más cosas?", Lucius lo miraba asombrado, nunca habría esperado eso de Severus que siempre era tan frío y nunca expresaba sus sentimientos. "Te las diré. Todos los días pienso en la única cosa de la que me arrepiento en esta vida. Me arrepiento de haberte dicho "no", de haberte dicho "adiós", y siempre intento olvidarlo pero, por desgracia el pasado no se borra", Severus se descubrió el antebrazo izquierdo, dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa grabada a fuego en su piel. "El pasado no se borra, Lucius, siempre está ahí para recordarme qué era, qué fui y lo que hice."

"-¡Fuiste tú el que tomó esa decisión!"

"-¡Lo hice por ti¿Crees que me hice mortífago por gusto?"

"-Te di la oportunidad de quedarte conmigo y no quisiste."

"-¡Oh, claro¿Tendría que sentirme halagado porque Lucius Malfoy me ha pedido que sea su amante¡Sería uno de tantos!"

"-¡Serías el hombre de mi vida!", le confesó.

"-¡No me mientas!", le asestó una bofetada, y sintió como sus lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. "No me hagas creerme ilusiones...", dijo derrumbándose, "no me lo hagas otra vez..."

Lucius no sabía si aquello que vivía era un sueño o era real, pero la bofetada que Severus le dio le sirvió para demostrarle que, en todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados, Severus era el que probablemente más había sufrido de los dos.

Miró hacia abajo, aún con una mano en su mejilla a causa del dolor. Severus estaba de rodillas y se cubría la cara con las manos, seguramente no quería que Lucius le viera llorar, pero no podía evitar que pequeños sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo, haciendo sentir al rubio como el ser más despreciable del mundo por hacer llorar a su pequeño ángel.

Malfoy se arrodilló junto a él, y lentamente fue quitando las manos que cubrían la cara del adusto profesor. Este no opuso resistencia, pues ya no le quedaban fuerzas después de todo lo que había soltado. Por primera vez en su vida dejó salir lo que sentía, y echó fuera quince años de angustia y sufrimiento por su amor perdido, el cual se encontraba ahora en frente de él, mirándolo con ternura y culpabilidad... pero¿ese brillo extraño era... ? Imposible, un Malfoy jamás podría amar, y eso lo sabía de primera mano.

"-Te amo", dijo Lucius lo más sincero que pudo. Severus había dicho lo que sentía, ahora era su turno.

"-¿Por qué lo haces?", preguntó débilmente.

"-¿Hacer el qué?", Lucius no entendía.

"-Lo de mentir constantemente."

Lucius no contestó, simplemente tomó la barbilla se Severus y en un beso tierno y lento le transmitió todo su amor, el que había guardado únicamente para él. Severus respondió al beso, y lentamente, pasó una mano por la mejilla que le había golpeado al rubio y rompió el beso.

"-Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó"

"-Tranquilo. Tengo heridas mucho peores."

"-Creía que mis pociones te las habían curado.", dijo confuso.

"-Bueno, sí. Menos unas cuantas..."

"-¡Imposible! Nunca me equivoco con las pociones. Déjame ver."

"-Pues... tengo una ahí abajo que pide atenciones", le dijo seductor Lucius, con esa media sonrisa tan característica que poseía a la vez que conseguía subir a Severus a la cama.

"-Esa herida es bastante vieja, Lucius. Exactamente... igual de vieja que tú", le contestó irónico.

"-Sev, me duele", dijo Lucius haciendo un mohín con sus labios de lo más rico. Severus le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios mientras se tumbaba encima de él.

Lentamente fue pasando de su boca a su cuello, entreteniéndose, casi amorosamente, en esa zona. Lucius sentía como Severus se ondulaba sobre su cuerpo al besarle y hacía que sus miembros rozaran por breves instantes, pero aún sabiendo que su excitación crecía por momentos no intentaba hacer nada por aliviarla, dejaría a Severus hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Los botones de la camisa del rubio aristócrata no se resistían a las manos del profesor e iban desabrochándose sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando la piel nívea quedó totalmente expuesta Severus comenzó a besarla con devoción, intentando guardar el sabor de cada parte del torso, reconquistando lentamente el terreno perdido hacía ya tantos años. Despacio, fue dirigiéndose hacia los pezones de su amante, mordisqueándolos con dureza, mientras veía como Lucius se mordía su labio inferior para no comenzar a gemir.

Ese ritmo lento los estaba matando a los dos. Sí, es verdad que se amaban, pero odiaban esa forma sentimental, por lo que Lucius, tomando la iniciativa, se incorporó tomando de los hombros a Severus para besarlo violentamente.

El profesor comprendió. Lucius Malfoy nunca se doblegaría. Siempre tenía que ser él quien llevara la iniciativa, quien marcara el ritmo de su amor. "Pero no, hoy no", se dijo,"Si quieres algo, gatito, tendrás que ganártelo"

Severus se despegó del agarre, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Lucius.

"-No juegues conmigo, Sev".- susurró maliciosamente para luego, tras avanzar un paso rápidamente, atrapar con un mordisco los labios del profesor.

Pero Severus no respondió al beso. Simplemente se quedó estático en su lugar. Entonces Lucius, al no captar ninguna respuesta, pasó repentinamente a su cuello, mordisqueándolo y dejando marcas en él.

Al sentir el cambio el profesor casi deja escapar un gemido ronco y tuvo que apretar fuertemente los labios para evitar que saliera.

"-No aguantarás mucho más si te sigues resistiendo a mí"

"-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Malfoy?"

"-Tu cuerpo"

Y tras decir esto, tomó su varita haciendo desaparecer la ropa del profesor, revelando una creciente erección.

"-¡Lucius!", le dijo enfadado, "-¡No has jugado limpio!"

"-¡Soy un Malfoy, Sev!",dijo con una genuina sonrisa en su seductor rostro, "¡No sé de qué te asombras!"

Entonces Severus no pudo resistirse más. Esa sonrisa adornando su perfecta cara siempre sería su perdición. Se abalanzó posesivamente sobre sus labios, enredando su lengua con la del mago rubio en un beso apasionado pero hambriento, de esos que no dejan respirar.

Malfoy no se lo pensó dos veces. Tenerlo así otra vez, doblegado a su poder, era lo que había venido a buscar. Y lo consiguió. Por su ocupada mente pasó el leve recuerdo de un plan... ¿un plan para qué¡Con lo imprevisible que era Severus! Volvió a centrarse de lleno en su recuperado amante, en su único y verdadero amor. No dudó en darle trabajo a sus manos explorando el cuerpo desnudo que había ante sus ojos, mientras su lengua seguía debatiendo por ganar a su contrincante.

Los pulmones de ambos pedían aire, parecía que iban a morir en ese beso, y en parte era así. Se separaron brevemente, sólo para no torturar más a sus sufridos pulmones, se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus profundidades. Oro y ébano. La perfecta unión.

Volvieron a atacarse. Aquella lucha debía tener vencedor y vencido y ambos querían ganar.

Las ropas de Lucius cayeron rasgadas por las fuertes manos de Severus, el cual comenzó a bajar recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio parándose en su miembro e introduciéndoselo en su boca.

Lucius casi muere de placer en ese mismo instante que sintió como los labios de Severus se apoderaban fuertemente de su hombría. Se tumbó sobre la cama, en una posición en la que podía ver perfectamente a Severus entre sus piernas, lo cual lo enardeció más.

"-¡Oh,Sev!"

No podía más que gemir sintiendo como el profesor se introducía su miembro en la boca caliente y, a la vez, masajeaba con una mano sus testículos. Notaba que no aguantaría mucho más, que se iría en la misma boca de Severus, pero entonces el moreno paró.

"-Sev", dijo en un susurró ronco por el placer, "Me gustaría saber dónde has aprendido a torturar así."

Mientras el profesor subía hasta subía hasta su boca, él fue recuperando el aliento para volver a atacarle de forma desprevenida.

"-Hace años las noches en estas mazmorras eran muy largas...",susurró el moreno en su oído.

"-Y a partir de ahora seguirán siéndolo", también contestó Lucius en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

A partir de ese momento todo fue descontrol. Las manos de ambos recorrían sus espaldas, arañando, marcando como si fueran fuego. Sus besos ardían, envenenaban como si sus lenguas fueran serpientes peligrosas, y sus erecciones palpitaban al mínimo roce reclamando atenciones.

CENTER i _Pero la esperanza nunca muere porque sé,_

_Que te llevo muy dentro de mí,_

_En mí._ /CENTER /i

"-Lucius, Lucius...", gemía ahogadamente Severus, "Lucius, por favor, tómame. Te necesito."

El rubio acallaba sus peticiones con sus besos mientras se iba posicionando tras él para penetrarlo. Acariciaba su espalda suavemente, viendo como producía leves escalofríos en el profesor y este se retorcía de placer sabiéndose dominado.

A falta de lubricante Lucius tuvo que obrar con destreza. Pasó dos dedos delineando los finos labios de Severus, y él, entendiendo el mensaje, succionó ambos impregnándolos con su saliva.

Fue insertando, uno a uno, hasta tres dedos en la cavidad de Severus, alegrándose interiormente de que no estuviera dilatada, pues ello hubiera significado que Snape habría estado con otro que no fuera él, y eso era algo que nunca permitiría.

Cuando sintió que la respiración de Severus volvió a normalizarse lo besó, y lo penetró susurrándole palabras llenas de ternura.

"-Nunca me dejes, Lucius."

"-No, mi amor, nunca lo haré."

Y con estas palabras sus almas se unieron, reparándose de dolores pasados. El ritmo que marcaba Lucius hacía que descargas de placer circularan por los dos cuerpos. Miles de recuerdos asediaban sus mentes, haciéndoles disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento que compartían, deseando que no acabara jamás.

Severus se agarraba con fervor a las caderas de Lucius para hacer que la intromisión fuera más completa, para que lo marcara como suyo. Y Lucius así lo sentía. El rubio llevó una de sus manos hacia la erección de Severus y comenzó a masturbarla al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ambos sentían que no aguantarían mucho más, pero volvieron a mirarse y se besaron con igual pasión y vehemencia que cuando eran adolescentes y compartían habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Pues aunque no lo dijeran se amaban. Y ahora más que nunca.

Pareció como su sus entrañas estuvieran sincronizadas, pues ambos se liberaron a la misma vez, derramando todo el líquido de su liberada pasión.

La leve duda de haber escuchado un i _Te amo_ /i de labios del otro se instaló en sus corazones, haciendo más mágico el momento.

Cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama y Lucius salió de Snape, el cual, sintiendo la perdida, solo pudo aferrarse más a ese cuerpo que amaba buscando calor. Lucius lo apretó contra sí, besándole y diciéndole en susurros palabras apasionadas, mientras notaba como el sueño los iba invadiendo a los dos y los alejaba de la realidad.

Verlos dormir era la estampa de su oculto amor. Severus apoyado en el firme y níveo pecho de Malfoy, aferrándose a él y oyendo los latidos de su corazón, mientras que las finas hebras del pelo de Lucius se mezclaban con las de color azabache y su mano izquierda reposaba sobre uno de los brazos del profesor. Sus cabezas gachas, con la del mago rubio sobre la del profesor, y esta a su vez en el espacio existente entre el cuello y la clavícula. Dos pares de piernas enredadas se podían ver bajo las sábanas aunque sus dueños estaban aún por definir.

Cuando despertaron aún era bastante temprano y lo primero que hizo Lucius al ver que Severus abría los ojos, fue regalarle una de esas cálidas sonrisas que reservaba sólo para él, para su verdadero y recuperado amor.

"-Te marcharás.", no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación lo que dijo Severus.

"-Pero volveré.", le contestó Lucius con seguridad.

Severus se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

"-Te dije antes que nunca te dejaría. Por primera vez quiero cumplir una promesa contigo.", le dijo ante la incredulidad que mostraban los ojos de Severus.

Pero esa mirada cambió de inmediato, siendo remplazada por otra de inmensa felicidad y ...

"-Te amo, Lucius."

"-Te amo, Severus.", afirmó también atrapando los finos labios que se le ofrecían y recorriendo una vez más aquella deliciosa espalda que se arqueaba a cada uno de sus toques. Las sábanas volvieron a arrugarse y sus cuerpos se perdieron en ellas que eran las únicas testigos de su recuperado amor.

Esta vez la duda fue disuelta totalmente. Las palabras salieron de su boca reflejando lo que de verdad sentían. Y ahora sentían que se amaban como nunca y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creyeron eso que tanta gente repetía: i _La Navidad es la época donde todo se olvida y se vuelve felicidad. La Navidad es la mejor época para el amor_. /i

b CENTER **Fin** /CENTER /b

b **Resumen** /b : One-shot dedicado para todas aquellas personas que, como yo, sean devots de esta pareja y aún no hayan encontrado alguno de estos por Navidad. Aquí les dejo este regalito navideño para tods. Espero que les guste


End file.
